La noche de bodas
by Tristana Black
Summary: ONESHOT. Todo había salido a la perfección, habían tenido una boda de ensueño justo como la castaña y el moreno habían planeado, pero sobre todo, soñado.


**N/A: Sirius Black no me pertenece, por desgracia. es de J.K. Rowling. Gabrielle si es mía, de mi de mi creación. Espero que les guste el fic. Saludos **

**Advierto que es una escena un pelín subido de tono, así que espero no herir susceptibilidades xDDDD  
**

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**_La noche de bodas_**

**por Gab Malfoy**

**_One-shot_**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooox**

Todo había salido a la perfección, habían tenido una boda de ensueño justo como la castaña y el moreno habían planeado, pero sobre todo, soñado. Ahora estaban en su luna de miel, algo que tanto Gabrielle como Sirius Black añoraban desde hacía algún tiempo. Estar solos en su primera noche como marido y mujer.

El ahijado del moreno les había presentado su regalo de bodas: Las llaves de la suite de uno de los mejores hoteles muggles que existían, para que pudieran tener las mejores comodidades y que disfrutaran más aún de ese pequeño viaje.

Aquella mañana solo se habían limitado a mirar débilmente el cuarto de hotel que Harry les había alquilado, ya que solo dejaron las maletas, se cambiaron y fueron a caminar a la playa, como cualquier pareja de recién casados que llegaba de luna de miel. Hasta llegar la noche.

Fueron a un restaurante de comida francesa, a celebrar que ahora, estarían juntos para siempre.

Al llegar al hotel, Sirius llevaba de la mano cuidadosamente a su mujer, siendo delicado con ella al tomar y sentir aquella suave y deseada piel que poseía su ahora esposa. Regresaron a la suite.

Una hermosa luna se veía desde el tragaluz del techo, iluminando el extraño jacuzzi que se encontraba estratégicamente frente a la cama del matrimonio, cubierta de pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas, formando un pequeño camino hasta el jacuzzi con los mismos pétalos y algunas velas.

Sirius tomó la mano de su castaña y comenzó a besarla lentamente mientras la señora Black pasaba su otra mano lentamente recorriendo el rostro de su marido. Aquél rostro que tantos años añoró tener junto a ella y que ahora era simplemente para ella. El puso las manos en los hombros desnudos de su mujer, y lentamente, comenzó a retirar los delicados tirantes de aquella prenda que tan loco lo volvía. Un hermoso vestido color negro con detalles rojos, destacando la hermosa figura de su mujer.

Ella, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su hermoso deseo, lentamente hasta que tuvo su pecho desnudo justo frente a sus ojos. Igualmente le despojó de sus pantalones, desabrochando el cinturón y dejándolos caer, recorriendo las piernas del moreno hasta llegar al piso. Colocó suavemente ambas manos en su torso mientras el moreno la tomaba del cuello y la cintura y la acercaba más a él para besarla apasionadamente. Sirius subía lentamente su manos por la espalda de Gabrielle, sintiendo cada centímetro de su tersa piel, para finalmente despojarla del sujetador, haciendo que éste cayera entre ambos cuerpos.

Gabrielle lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Sabía que ese era el día, sabía que finalmente haría el amor con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

La tomó por los brazos y lentamente la llevó a la cama, acostándola y poniéndose suavemente sobre ella, depositando una mano en uno de sus pechos y la otra debajo de su cuello. Besaba cada centímetro de su piel.

Ambos se despojaron de lo que restaba de sus prendas estando completamente desnudos, vulnerables a los ojos de el otro.

-Te amo...

Susurró el al oído de su ahora esposa y lentamente fueron fusionando sus cuerpos para resultar uno solo. Una sola alma, un solo corazón.

Habían estado esperando aquél momento en que sus cuerpos fueran uno solo durante demasiado tiempo, uno deseaba al otro y viceversa. Ambos eran dueños y maestros de los sueños de quien estaba frente a sus ojos. Los responsables de los deseos más culposos que tenía uno sobre el otro.

Ellos. Solo ellos. Haciendo el amor. Solo ellos.

-Yo también te amo, Sirius Black.

Y así, después de fusionar ambas epidermis en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, se quedaron completamente dormidos, abrazados, debajo de las blancas sábanas de seda que habían atestiguado aquella prueba de amor.

* * *

**Y bien? Les gustó? la odiaron? díganme todo en un review. ya saben... solo le aprietan al botoncillo de allá abajo. Saludos, Gab.**


End file.
